That Voice
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: In the 23rd century wealthy Jack Harkness is asked to aid a project creating the first laboratory grown human. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do feel so guilty posting a new story with others on the go. But I've held off for well over a month, and self control only goes so far with me. **

**September 3rd****th**** 2209**

Jack froze in surprise. Gone was the straight nose and firm lips, this face had a pert nose with the tiniest of upturns and lips that arched softly. 'What happened?' He demanded of the nurse.

'We created it to your specifications,' she cupped the man's head and tilted it from side to side, displaying his features to Jack. 'Somehow it changed itself. Nothing we can't correct later.'

'Has he woken up yet?' His footsteps echoed in the room as he walked to the side of the bed.

'Not yet, if it's not awake by tomorrow morning we'll see what we can do.'

Jack watched, captivated, as the man's chest gently rose and fell, the steady breathing of a sleeping human. Delicate hands laid on the plain green covering and pale fingers curled softly. Jack reached out a cautious hand and touched a fingertip to it, feeling warm skin under his.

'Completely manufactured, completely human,' the nurse said briskly.

Pale lavender eyelids flickered, dark lashes moving, pink lips parted and the hand under Jack's finger twitched. Turning his head to the nurse, Jack raised an inquiring eyebrow. She shrugged and moved over, looking professionally over him.

'Does that occasionally,' she commented, pulling back his lids to expose unseeing blue eyes. The smallest of sighs sounded, dark eyebrows creasing to form a tiny frown. 'Perhaps he's waking up,' the nurse snapped the gloves off her hands, 'one moment.'

'Hello,' Jack said quietly, staring down into the man's still face. His coat rustled in the still room as he extended his arm, carefully tracing his fingertips over high cheekbones and smooth skin. There were still traces of his design in the face, in the line of his eyebrows and the shape of his eyes, however, subtle changes had formed a unique face where even the skin was a lighter shade. Jack stilled his hand cautiously as his eyelids flickered again, suspense filling him as they slowly blinking open. Jack waited unmoving as soft blue eyes now stared directly up at him. Then the man's face suddenly creased and he closed his eyes again, a weak cough breaking the silence.

'Welcome to the world,' Jack said softly, moving his hand away. It was an uncanny feeling as the man suddenly grew quiet again and those serious blue eyes focussed back on Jack.

'So, he's awake,' the head of the medical team sounded pleased as he pushed through the doors, people swarming into the room and around the table. Jack drew back as more moved in, eventually seating himself in one of the chairs along the wall. Talk and the hum of machinery filled the room, loud footsteps on the floor and murmured observations from the doctors.

'Look what he's doing!' Someone commented quietly. Jack craned his head sideways to try and catch a glimpse of the man, the movement of green gowns blocking his view. Voices conferred quietly and heads turned to stare curiously at Jack before bending back over the bed.

'What's he doing?' Jack asked finally, bringing a lull in the conversations. The doctor nearest Jack stepped aside, Jack blinked in surprise as blue eyes stared directly at him, the man's head turned sideways on the bed to look at him. Something that could have been a smile quirked at his mouth.

'He appears to want to see you,' someone said quietly.

'If you wouldn't mind, could you perhaps try moving?'

Jack rose to his feet and, keeping his gaze on the man, walked slowly down the room. The intense stare followed him. With a curious expression the doctor moved to block Jack from his view. Immediately an irritated huff sounded.

'He seems to like you,' the doctor stepped aside again and the annoyed flicker in the man's eyes faded immediately.

'His name is Ianto,' Jack said firmly.

Ianto sighed and shifted with what seemed like contentment.

**February 10****th**** 2209**

The silence as the car engine stopped was overwhelming. Jack sighed slowly, letting the air rush through his teeth, he leaned forward and pillowed his head on the steering wheel. The leather pressed uncomfortably into his forehead but he scarcely noticed.

He jumped, eyes snapping open as his phone shattered the silence. A tired smile spread over his face as the number flashed up.

'Hey,' he said tiredly, rubbing a slow hand over his face.

'Want to get out of the car and tell me what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong,' Jack jammed the phone under his ear and scrabbled over the passenger seat for his wallet and bag. Seizing them in one hand, he slid awkwardly out the door, the slam of the car door overly loud in the garage.

'You've been sat in that dark football field you call a garage for the past twenty minutes.'

Jack raised his eyebrows as he stepped into the lift. 'You waited twenty minutes? Restraint.'

'That car has tinted windows, I didn't want to interrupt another of your little trysts.'

'There's not really any room for that in the Aston.'

'I've had the misfortune of seeing your creativity firsthand, I make no more judgements in that area.'

Jack sank down gratefully into the chair in the corner, cradling his head forward in his hands. The numbers above the door slid by unnoticed, the quiet ding as the lift reached Jack's floors failing to draw a reaction.

'Come on,' his voice came softly from the phone, 'you have to get out of the lift.'

'Don't have to,' Jack muffled his voice into his hands.

'Did you die?' He asked gently.

Jack finally levered himself off the plush chair. 'Yep,' he said shortly. 'Just another day at work.'

'I'll be down running some maintenance in the Hub levels, I'll be up again soon.'

'Sure,' Jack waved it aside tiredly, 'if Tosh is in there tell her it's late, she does actually need to sleep at some point.'

'Noted.'

Stepping into his apartment, Jack made a beeline straight for the couch, shedding his coat over a nearby chair on the way. The fading daylight sent glowing patches through the surrounding glass and across the floor, highlighting carpet and furniture in dim golden light. 'On,' he said tiredly to the glass, sagging down into the couch and watching as the view over Cardiff faded while the tv came to life.

Jack lost track of the time, uncaring as he lay sprawled over the couch, feet dangling over an arm-rest. He gave a tired smile as the tv suddenly faded and turned off, the glass slowly draining of its black tint and the bright lights of the city becoming visible. He pushed down the cushion and heaved himself upright.

'Turn it back on please,' he pinched the bridge his nose and waved a hand at the wall screen.

'You're tired,' a firm Welsh voice said and the glass wall television remained blank.

'You're not my nanny.'

'Someone has to be,' was the tart response.

'Don't make me go and override the controls,' Jack warned, pulling his hand away from his face. The soft lights in the room immediately turned off and everything was plunged into black. Jack sighed. 'Ianto.'

'You have bags under your eyes big enough to carry shopping in. Not that you do,' Ianto added.

Jack stretched out and propped his feet on the low table, grinning at the soft sigh at his actions. 'And you do?'

'Oh how to contain my mirth.'

'Let me watch to the end of the show and I promise I'll go straight to bed.'

There was a pause and the tv slowly brightened back into life. Jack wriggled back comfortably into the couch. 'Thanks.'

'Oh, look,' Ianto said smugly a minute later, 'your show appears to have finished.'

'Oh alright,' Jack swung his legs down onto the ground, 'you win, happy?'

'Ecstatic.'

'You'll turn the lights off out here?'

'No, I shall leave them on as I always do. I'll also turn both the heating and air-conditioning on at the same time, maybe even the oven too. In fact-'

Jack held up his hands placatingly. 'Point made. Forgive me for ever doubting you.' He yawned and walked tiredly down the large corridor, barefeet sinking into the thick carpet. The lights turned out above his head as he walked, fading off behind him as they lighted his way to the bathroom. 'Thanks for the spotlight.'

'Anything to feed your ego.'

Jack smiled as the bathroom door slid open for him. 'Can we have a rule? No snark after 9pm.

'11pm at least, you're usually wide awake until then.'

'10,' Jack countered, curling down the end of the toothpaste.

'10.30 and I'll tell you where the new toothpaste is.'

'Ah,' Jack waved his toothbrush in the air, 'still got some.' The toothpaste slid off his brush and landed with a soft splat on the tiles. 'Alright, 10.15.'

'It's in the second cupboard under the sink, left corner.'

'Why do I have to strike deals with the computer program-' Jack's voice was muffled as he bent and stuck his head into the cupboard, fumbling blindly for the toothpaste, '-that I designed myself?'

'You did not set my personality,' the voice through the hidden speakers said with great dignity.

'Clearly.'

'Nor am I merely a "computer program",' Ianto continued.

Jack bowed, hand over heart, 'I apologise.'

'Brush your teeth.'

Jack brushed in silence, turning to spit and flick the tap on. 'Alright,' he dropped the toothbrush back into the cup, 'human time. Eyes closed.'

'Yes, sir.'

Jack shook his head and smiled.

TW

Jack groaned and buried his face into the soft sheets, pulling the sheets and duvet over his head in a tangled mess. Bright light streamed into the room and music blared.

'Morning!' Ianto was horribly cheerful, voice raised over the music.

'I hate this song,' Jack moaned into the mattress.

'I know.' The volume increased. Jack freed his arm and extended his middle finger. 'I've turned the shower on, just get up and stagger.' Jack shuffled his head sideways, cheek rubbing along the sheet, with a bleary blink he open his eyes. A sleepy smile still tugged at his lips as he gazed through the floor length glass windows, vast sky meeting his eyes and the city of Cardiff stretching out below.

'You can admire the view you've had for years later,' Ianto interrupted, 'you're wasting water.'

'Technically,' he swung his legs out of bed, '_you're_ wasting water.'

'Not really, I am after all your computer program.'

'How long is it going to take for you to forgive me for that?' Jack tugged his white tshirt over his head as he walked into the bathroom, exposing a toned torso. There was a silence. 'Admiring the view?' Jack grinned.

'I have my eyes shut. And there was no answer as there is no answer to that question.'

'Put some good music on, will you?' Jack pulled open the shower door and waggled his hand under the spray.

'I'll just "hibernate" myself like a good functioning computer, shall I?'

'Oh, oh, my head is going under the shower, can't hear you, sorry, what was that?'

'Before you turn into a singing monstrosity, remember the meeting at the hospital is in an hour and a half.'

Jack snapped the shampoo open. 'What's this one about?' He scrubbed vigorously.

'Given your generous contributions they want your open support on a new project.'

'Which is?' Jack tilted his head into the spray. All he could hear for a moment was the fall of water around him.

'The growth of a human entirely within a lab. The ultimate showcase of their ability to manufacture spare or replacement organs.' There was a pause. 'Do you even read the information I print out?'

Jack grinned and reached for the conditioner, feet squeaking on the shower base. 'Actually I always do. It's just fun when you do that resigned, world weary voice.' He yelped as the water went stone cold.

**For those who have seen Iron Man, Jarvis sparked this idea.**


	2. Learning Begins

**March 28****th**** 2209**

Jack pushed the duvet back and slid out, scrubbing his hands roughly over his face. The woman beside him stirred in her sleep and Jack pulled his clothes on noiselessly, padding silently out of the bedroom. 'Show her out when she's ready,' Jack buttoned his blue shirt, letting his suspenders drape around his thighs as he moved around the kitchen. 'Tell her it was good.' He dug a spoon into the yoghurt carton and wandered over to the lift, bouncing idly on the balls of his feet as the lift descended.

The doors silently opened to the first underground Hub level, practical grey surfaces greeting him as he wound his way around the rails to his office. He automatically moved to the edge of the walkway, bare feet finding their habitual place on the smooth metal, avoiding the grating. Ianto didn't say anything, he never did on these mornings. The lights slowly brightened above him, computers and generators creating the familiar noise of the Hub. The spotlights over the work stations stayed dark, Ianto simply lighting Jack's path along the wall, down the stairs, across the floor and back up again. Jack didn't pause as he dropped his empty container into Suzie's bin, it always gave them something to argue about, his spoon ended up on Owen's desk.

It was eight o'clock when Jack lifted his head from his desk, stretching back with a click as the sounds of Tosh and Gwen's voices drifted through the door. Standing, he tucked his shirt in, snapped his suspenders on and ran a quick hand through sleep mussed hair. Shoes could wait.

'Morning, Sir.'

Jack gave a curt nod.

'Anything need doing? Ianto asked with a small hesitant pause, a careful question hidden.

'Nop,' Jack didn't feel like talking. The lights flickered dramatically and he gave in to a reluctant smile. 'That sort of week, yep.'

'Coffee?'

Surprise briefly banished other thoughts. 'How?'

'You walk down to the coffee machine and make some?'

Jack gave in and laughed. 'Very clever.'

'Yes am I,' Ianto said composedly, 'but I can't make coffee. Yet,' there was a smirk in his voice.

'Perhaps,' Jack eased himself back down into the chair, 'you could ask Gwen very very nicely to make me a mug?'

'Already done,' Ianto sounded amused, 'you underestimate me.'

'When?' Jack asked incredulously.

'Constantly.'

Jack waved his hand. 'I meant-'

'When I asked if you wanted coffee. I can do both at once, you know.'

Jack arched an eyebrow while idly flicking through the Rift Log and various alerts onscreen. 'Since when?'

'Recently, again I remind you that I am capable of learning.'

'I'm impressed,' Jack slumped back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk as always, 'bring up the hospital files. New Human.' Data scrolled across his screen immediately. 'I need-' he swivelled slightly in the chair, the wheels squeaking on the floor, 'I need a program,' he said decisively, 'I'm designing the appearance of NH. Hospital have graciously given me that privilege. Me and my money.'

'Oh.' Ianto managed to convey a lot in one crisp word. Jack grinned idly and let his head hang back, staring at the ceiling. 'Done.'

Jack's feet dropped to the ground with a clunk as he sat up. 'Fast.'

'It was simple.' Jack's screen and the lights dimmed.

'I remember your first program took you days,' Jack scooted his chair across.

'I'm getting faster,' Ianto admitted, a slowly rotating figure appearing in the centre of the darkened room. 'Apparently there are no limits on my memory capacity.'

Jack flicked his fingers up, 'Make him taller,' he instructed. 'Your voice and intonation is perfect now.'

'Perfect for a computer system?' The figure in front of Jack smirked. The chair dug into his back as he shuffled upright. 'Sorry,' Ianto apologised immediately, the softly glowing figure remaining blank, 'I was creating a smirk, smile of amusement, I understand that it usually accomp-'

Jack waved him into silence, bringing his hand thoughtfully to his chin. 'Why did you just apologise?'

There was silence in his office, only the low hum of his computer making noise. The still human form rotated in the dark before Jack. 'I acted,' Ianto started slowly, 'it was of my own accord and not prompted by you, therefore when you reacted with surprise it follows I should apologise as it was my actions that upset you.'

'You speak perfectly, you carry a conversation,' Jack tucked his head over his hand, 'you adapt. How?'

'You've never wondered before?'

Jack drummed his fingers over the chair arm. 'You sounded hurt then. Why?'

'It's how I should sound. I have been a part of your life, it's expected that in any friendly relationship there is mutual interest on both sides. You demonstrated you hadn't thought about me, I should be hurt.'

Jack grinned. 'I love it when you get technical.' The generic male features in front of him creased into a small smile. 'Alright,' Jack snapped back into focus and leant forward over his knees, 'let's make a ridiculously gorgeous man.'

'Suddenly your mood improves.'

'Brown hair or black?' Jack twirled his fingers around and the figure rotated slower. 'What do you think?'

'I don't think,' Ianto said slowly.

'Alright, reason then.'

'Brown then, dark brown.'

Jack pulled a face, tilting his head to the side. 'Really? I was thinking more black. Black with blue eyes.' The figure adjusted without comment.

'Would you-' the room feel silent as Ianto paused, 'would you be able to teach me?'

'Teach you what?'

'I know how to sound in situations,' Ianto sounded frustrated, 'I know I have to sound frustrated now because that's how a person would speak now, but some people wouldn't, I don't want to chose the wrong emotion.'

'What's brought this on now?' Jack asked curiously.

'I don't know,' Ianto sounded even more irritated, 'I might be having thoughts but I don't actually know what a thought feels like so I don't know if I'm having one or not.'

Jack sighed and turned his attention away from the human design. 'Alright,' he lifted his legs up and twirled his ankles, 'do I have pretty feet?' There was a pause and he waggled his toes.

'No,' Ianto said slowly.

Jack craned his neck and stared down at his feet with a frown. 'Yes I do.'

'Feet aren't pretty.'

'Mine are,' Jack wiggled his toes again.

'They're proportionate,' Ianto conceded. 'With surprisingly little hair.'

'Ah! So you don't like hairy feet.'

There was silence. 'Does anyone?'

'I'm sure some people do, but you've decided not to, so that counts as a thought. Now,' Jack rubbed his hands together, 'can we get back to designing?'

**TW**

'Alright,' Jack closed his eyes contentedly and sank back in the warm water, 'now you sing it back.'

'You know I can't,' Ianto said flatly.

'You said you wanted to learn,' Jack reasoned, sliding his back with a muffled judder down the bath. 'Ho-o-old me, ho-o-old me, ho-o-old me-e,' he sang softly along to the music, smiling as Ianto faded the music while he sang over it. 'You're not embarrassed, are you?' He asked suddenly, water rippling as he shifted. 'Of singing?'

'I think I might be,' Ianto said it with such genuine surprise that Jack laughed. 'I think I'm evolving to experience emotion.'

Water lapped at Jack's chin as he chuckled. 'So you're not gonna sing then?'

'No,' Ianto said decisively.

'Think you're up for picking a song? Pick one you think you like.'

'Your collection of songs is very old,' Ianto said musingly, 'I think I like that.'

'Glad to hear it,' Jack stretched his toes out with a splash of water and propped them on the bath edge. He let his arms hang over the sides and smiled lazily as Begging You started playing. 'Hm,' he tapped his fingers idly on the outside, 'suits you.'

'Really?' Ianto sounded flattered.

'You have a personality, you know, always have done,' Jack said with amusement.

'Oh,' Ianto sounded even more pleased. Jack supposed he really was pleased.

'Did you send across the NH designs?' Jack asked lazily, twitching his fingers to the music.

'Yes, and I told them some of them should be taken purely as guidelines.'

Jack lolled his head back and laughed. 'I don't think the man would mind.'

'I don't understand and for that I am grateful.'

'No,' Jack said thoughtfully, tracing his eyes over the patterns in the ceiling, 'no I don't suppose you would understand. Do you think I'm attractive?' He asked suddenly.

'I'm not actually looking, you know.'

The water rippled as Jack shrugged. 'Why not?'

'Because I don't imagine you're taking a bath in your bathers.'

'So?'

'I think I'm becoming more human, and humans don't stare at other naked humans, mostly.'

'I'd steer clear of Owen's computer then,' Jack said drily.

'I run Owen's computer,' Ianto said flatly.

'I think you've become human enough to have an opinion.'

Jack gave up as cold water started pouring into the tub. 'Well at least I know you have an opinion,' he said in resignation, rising to his feet with a splash of water, 'probably a good one if you won't tell me.' The lights turned off and plunged the room into sullen darkness.

**April 11****th**** 2209**

Jack jolted back into life with a deafening yell, arching his back as he screamed and slapped his hands blindly over the floor. His fingers scraped slowly over the flat concrete and his face contorted around a suppressed scream.

Finally a shuddering exhale broke the horrible silence, quick, harsh pants sounding while Jack lay exhausted on the floor of the Hub.

Suzie laid an enquiring hand on his ankle, silently accepting as he jerked his head in a dismissal. He heard the startled murmur of Gwen's voice without interest, Suzie and Tosh's low conversations passed without attention.

'Bath?' Ianto asked quietly.

Jack nodded, concrete rough under his head, before finally opening his eyes to the muted lights and pushing himself upright with a laboured sigh. The muted conversations halted as he stumbled past uncaring, he knew how he must look but it was all too horribly familiar to bother about. The walkway swam sickeningly under unsteady feet and he braced a blind hand on the rough wall, stopping to swallow thickly before continuing on.

'Come on,' Ianto murmured beside him and somehow he was inside the lift. The carpet spun inches from his feet as he found himself on his hands and knees, fingers digging into the rough fabric and breath a loud pant in his ears. Jack hung his head between his shoulders and closed his eyes against the bright lights. He smiled weakly as the lights immediately dimmed to a gentle glow. Then he was crying, long rasping sobs, hot tears streaking down his cheeks, chest burning, everything shook. Ianto murmured incoherently and the lights blinked. 'Jack,' his voice was low and distressed in the small space, 'Jack, please, Jack!'

'Sorry,' Jack forced a whisper between gasps. Ianto shushed him frantically.

With one last pant Jack slumped forward and stilled, a crumpled figure on the lift floor. Ianto wailed helplessly and the lights went out.

TW

Jack woke to a ragged murmur and softly pulsing golden light. He stared along the flat stretch of carpet, seeing his haggard face reflected in the mirrored wall opposite. Raising a heavy hand, he brushed his hair wearily off his clammy forehead and rolled onto his back. 'Sorry about that,' he said quietly to the ceiling.

'How are you feeling?' Ianto's composed voice cracked.

'Just tired now,' he let the light play delicately over his body, flickering light in the dark lift.

'Do you still want that-' Ianto seemed to be talking through tears, voice halting shakily.

'Bath?' Jack offered gently, propping himself slowly on aching elbows. 'Ianto?'

A shaky breath was released. 'Bit too human, Jack.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh,' another trembling breath and attempt at a laugh, 'not now.'

**April 13****th**** 2209**

Hand curled over the doorframe, Jack halted and watched in silence as the lights flickered throughout the Hub, deep shadows formed and gliding fluidly across the concrete floor as streams of light dimmed and faded. He tilted his head back, the light above dimming, the play of the other lights fading to a stop as the one light darkened. It flickered gently, struggling for life before silently going out. The Hub was plunged into heavy darkness.

Jack tilted his head sideways and leaned against the frame, face slackening in tiredness as he followed the path of a soft gold stream. He knew he'd been seen when everything halted. 'Here,' he raised his voice wearily, stepping into the frozen spotlight.

'Just running some tests,' Ianto said emotionlessly.

Jack shrugged, footsteps overly loud on the metal grating as he moved down the steps. 'Don't mind me. Matches my mood.'

'Yes,' Ianto said quietly. 'Bad day?'

'Died again,' Jack replied shortly. The lights slowly started moving again around him, swirling and dancing at his feet. He smiled despite himself.

'Fine pair we make.'

Jack smiled humourlessly at his feet. 'The undead man talking to a computer program. Yep,' he scuffed his heel on the floor, 'life is a mess, isn't it?' The light faded to a barely perceptible glow. With a shrug Jack turned back, casting one last glance over his shoulder as the melancholy light show started again.

**September 5****th**** 2209**

'Rift alert?' Tosh looked up from her desk in surprise as Jack shrugged his coat on.

He shook his head, flicking down his collar in a practised move. 'Hospital called, apparently having some problems with Ianto.'

'They called you?' Tosh asked with distracted interest, eyes flicking between the screen and the jumble of wires on her desk.

'Beats me,' he flashed her a quick grin, 'I'm just the backing money. Call if anything happens.'

TW

'So,' Jack's tone shifted as he turned to face the young doctor, appreciation sparkling in his eyes, 'what exactly can I do for you?'

'Dr Gerard Adams,' the doctor held out his hand and smiled.

'Oh really? Captain Jack Harkness,' Jack grinned and let his hand linger in Gerard's firm grip.

'If you would follow me,' he stepped to the side and gestured Jack forward, 'Ianto has been moved.'

'You've kept the name?' Jack fell in step with Gerard, boots echoing in the large hall.

'There was no reason not to. It suits him to be honest. We called you in because he hasn't been responding well to tests.'

'And I thought you called because you missed me. Are there physical problems?'

Gerard motioned Jack into an elevator, hand brushing Jack's side as he reached for the screen. 'Not as such. His movement is limited as expected, but he appears to be trying to prevent anyone from touching or examining him.'

'What's his mental state?' Jack slouched against the wall and fixed Gerard with an open look.

The doctor shook his head with a noncommittal expression. 'Three month old baby perhaps? In terms of the project that's somewhat irrelevant given that he's physically perfect.'

'So,' Jack drummed his fingers lightly over the rail, 'I'm here because?'

'We'd like to see how he reacts in your presence,' Gerard flicked brown eyes over Jack with smile. 'He seemed interested in you when he woke up yesterday.'

'I'm interesting to wake up to.'

Shifting his weight, Gerard ignored the faint hiss as the doors slid open and slipped a small piece of paper into Jack's pocket, cupping his hand over his thigh. 'I could believe that.'

'Oh do,' Jack stepped from the lift with a satisfied smirk, he glanced over his shoulder at the doctor, 'which way?'

'In here,' Gerard waited as several nurses walked past on silent feet, moving across the corridor and into another small complex. Jack wandered after him, hands in his pockets as he gazed around with mild interest. White floors and walls, nothing really changed with hospitals. 'He's sleeping at the moment,' Gerard drew to a halt in front of a large glass window. Jack stepped up beside him and smiled unconsciously at the still figure lying beneath a sheet on the other side.

'Think he's awake,' Jack commented lightly. In the other room the white sheet was twisted loosely between long pale fingers, a deep line between Ianto's furrowed eyebrows as he glared at the opposite wall. 'And he doesn't look happy.'

'An understatement,' Gerard said delicately, gesturing towards the door.

'Should I just sit with him?'

One of the other doctors shrugged. 'Talk to him, see if you can get any other reaction.'

Jack slowly pushed open the door and Ianto's head turned instantly to face him, unhappy blue eyes glaring at him. He was startled as the anger immediately drained from Ianto's face, replaced with contentment. Pale pink lips parted and Ianto gave a slow, relaxed sigh and his fingers relaxed their grip on the sheet.

'Hey,' his voice seemed unnaturally loud in the still of the room. 'You don't look all that comfortable,' he drifted his gaze over the many machines and tubes surrounding the young man, 'which seems pretty reasonable. Not what I'd call a five-star resort here. Although there was this one time when I-' he broke off, 'actually, probably shouldn't tell that one to a three month old.' ' Jack walked up to the edge of the bed and sank into the end of the mattress. 'So I'm supposed to calm you down so they can do tests,' he looked up from his hands to find serious blue eyes studying him, 'you seem calm to me. My name's Jack, by the way, Jack Harkness.' Ianto blinked and rolled his head to the side, exposing the angle of his sloped cheekbone to Jack. 'Alright, you just lay there and look gorgeous,' Jack shuffled backwards and flopped down on his back with a contented sigh, 'and I'll stay here until the doctors decide whatever it is they're deciding.' He gazed at the plain white ceiling. 'You must be bored,' he commented, 'it would just seem insulting to give you something to play with though.' He glanced over the bump of Ianto's legs and at his face and chuckled. 'No, play with doesn't quite fit. Especially not when I can still hear your voice. The things you'd be saying now,' he trailed off with one last soft chuckle. 'Spose it isn't actually you now,' he mused, 'well, not the Ianto I knew.' He looked up into an irritated frown. 'Well,' he grinned, 'I'm sensing some similarities.'

Quiet footsteps circled the bed and Ianto's face darkened. Jack tilted his head back into the mattress, peering up into the faces of several doctors. He arched an eyebrow questioningly.

'Could you walk towards the door as though you were leaving?'

Jack's boots hit the floor with a thud and he walked away without a backwards glance. He stopped at the door and turned to find Ianto looking at him with a bored expression.

**There will be more flash back so to speak, I'm still playing with the format. **

**To clarify, yes Jack does work with a version of Torchwood, aliens etc. **


	3. Struggling

**Angst. Best served with chocolate and a fluffy blanket. **

**April 16****th**** 2209**

Bottle of scotch in hand, Jack propped his cheek on his raised knee, gazing blankly out across the city. The constant lights lit everything else up, his roof a solitary dark patch in the bustle of the night. His phone vibrated in his pocket, a dull light gleaming through the fabric. Raising the bottle to his lips, Jack kept his eyes ahead and ignored it. Again the light flashed and the low hum was lost in the distant hum of traffic. Finally Jack set the bottle down with a clink on the concrete and reached into his pocket, holding the phone to his ear without bothering to speak.

'Just come down.'

Jack took another swig of alcohol that had long since stopped burning.

'Don't you dare jump,' the quiet intensity in Ianto's voice jolted a fleeting spark of interest.

'I'm not,' another mouthful.

'You've done it before.'

Jack stretched his legs out. 'Well I'm not now.'

'Please come back down,' there was a suppressed plea, hidden beneath a composed, calm voice. 'I know what you're doing, I know how it's going to end,' the desperation grew. Jack hung up and dropped the phone, staring over the silhouettes of his boots and down the sheer face of his apartment building.

'Jack Harkness, don't you _dare_ drink yourself to death,' Ianto's voice growled from the phone.

He fixed it with a mildly curious gaze. 'Thought I hung up.'

'You did, you stupid idiot.'

'What do you want?' Jack asked the phone tiredly.

'For you to get off the fucking roof!' Ianto roared.

Jack slumped onto his back, ignoring the thud of his head on the concrete. 'Someone taught you to swear,' he commented, eyes closed and head light.

'I don't need to be taught. I think, I feel, I learn.'

'Congratulations,' Jack said disinterestedly.

'How much have you got left in that bottle?' Ianto asked coldly.

Jack smiled at the night sky. 'Enough.'

'It's never that bad, Jack,' Ianto calmed his voice with obvious effort.

His hand closed around the smooth glass. 'I'm going to die up here,' another drink, long and uncaring, 'ten minutes of quiet bliss, then I'm going gasp back into life like my entire body is on fire.' The phone was silent. 'The Doctor can say why,' drink, 'and,' drink, 'I haven't seen him since I was left on Satellite 5.'

'Jack, please, I-'

'You're a computer program,' Jack draped a heavy arm over his eyes, blocking unconscious tears, 'reckon you know anything?'

'I-'

'Why say I?'

'I thoug-'

'We're not human. I'm a monster, you know what I had to do today, what sort of a person am I?' The bottle shattered against the concrete as Jack flung it aside. 'Don't try to talk to me.'

'You're drunk,' Ianto said steadily, hiding a crack in his voice.

Jack laughed harshly. 'Not really, little computer, not really.'

'Please don't jump.' The light on the phone died and Ianto was gone.

TW

There wasn't Ianto's usual music when Jack woke up the next morning, woke up or came back to life, the distinction blurred. He splayed his hands over the cold floor, cracking open one eye. A flat expense of grey stretched hazily before his eyes, bathroom floor then. He withdrew his hands and tucked one under his cheek, closing his eyes again and letting out a slow exhale as he laid still.

'No one's expecting you down in the Hub levels,' Ianto said quietly without emotion, 'so you can just keep lying there.'

Groaning in the echoing silence, Jack pushed himself to a kneel, legs shaking as he pitched himself sideways into the bathtub. His boots clanged against the edges and he sprawled ungracefully at the bottom with a shuddering sigh. Jack rubbed grime covered hands over his eyes and drooped his head back. 'Please?' He asked hoarsely, gesturing simply at the bath. The silence continued and Jack spread his hands over his face, curling his fingers tighter and blocking out the room.

'Better take everything off then,' Ianto said finally.

'Can't,' was all he said.

'Boots, coat and belt.'

Backing squeaking against the side, Jack wriggled slowly and trembling fingers fumbled over his belt, eventually dropping it to the floor with a clunk, followed by his boots. His coat slithered over the top.

'What were you thinking, Jack?'

The hot water pooling around his legs and feet earned a shuddering sob of relief.

'Jack,' resignation, affection and care sighed through Ianto's voice.

Jack propped his elbow on the side, covering his face as his face crumpled behind it. He sank lower in the rising water with a quiet splash.

'I've cancelled your meeting today, you don't have to go out for anything.'

Ianto said nothing as Jack cried silent tears, merely reheating the water as time crept past. Downstairs Tosh alone cast frequent glances towards the lift, fingers playing absently with her stylus between distracted work. Gwen sat in quiet conversation with Owen, feet propped on the stairs as she sat above the medical bay. Suzie worked alone as always.

'I think you need a holiday.'

It was so unexpected in the ringing silence that Jack surprised himself with movement, eyes closing as he stretched tiredly in the tub. 'That would be nice,' he agreed wearily, clothes floating as he shifted finally from his limp slump.

'Why are you still here?'

With a splash of water Jack slowly rose into a hunched sit. 'I just want to get better. I'll wait by the Rift for as long as it takes.'

'The Rift?'

Jack remained still, tracing a finger down the warm tub surface. 'Read my file, everything.' Suddenly he braced his hands on the side and rose to his feet, stepping out of the water dripping across the floor. Wet clothing slapped to the tiles and he padded barefoot out into the hall, leaving everything piled on the bathroom floor.

'I understand. Jack.' That one gentle word said it all for Jack.

'There must be something wrong with me or he'd have come back.'

'Nothing wrong from where I am.'

Jack smiled then stopped, hand reaching for fresh clothes, an unexpected laugh softly breaking free. 'Why, Ianto.'

'Just put your clothes back on.'

**April 21****th**** 2209**

'Weevil,' Jack grunted and heaved it into the back of the SUV.

'Creep,' Owen manoeuvred a comatose man in beside, letting him drop down without care. 'Hope that weevil wakes up.'

'He would deserve it,' Jack said shortly and slammed the door. With a sigh he leaned his back against it, the night quiet and crisp around them. Wind fluttered noiselessly through the trees and fluid shadows darted across the ground. 'But,' he smacked his palm against the metal and pushed himself forward, 'unfortunately it won't.'

'Why'd we bother?' Owen asked bitterly, shoes crunching in the leaves as he moved around the car.

'Alright?' Ianto asked as the car purred to life, lights cutting bright paths through the dark trees.

Too tired to bother, Jack slumped back in his seat and left the car to navigate them out of the reserve. 'All good. All intact.'

'Clothing intact?'

Jack rubbed his forehead wearily. 'Owen said he had a headache, wasn't up for anything in the moonlight.'

'Fuck off,' Owen said without feeling.

'Cheery tonight?'

'Jack's a bundle of joy,' Owen braced his knee up on the dashboard and settled down in the seat.

'Anything bad?' Ianto sobered.

'Nah,' Jack switched to manual as the SUV neared the residential area, 'just Torchwood.' Melancholy violins drifted plaintively from the speakers. An unbidden smile tugged at Jack's mouth despite efforts to quell it. 'Alright!' He said finally, giving in to a smile, 'it's been a long day. I'll be miserable if I want to be!' A violin gave a high pitched wail. 'You can't turn it off,' he warned Owen as he moved irritably to the speakers.

'Why the hell not?'

Jack shrugged. 'How'd I know?'

'_What about meee, it isn't fair-'_

Jack laughed.

**April 22****th**** 2209**

Gentle music played persistently, both lulling him back to sleep and pulling him back from the brink. Bunching the duvet up under his arms Jack rolled onto his back and remained so as the song played. Rain trickled slowly down the windows, dull grey skies spreading endlessly behind it.

'It's six,' Ianto intruded quietly.

'Early.'

'Thought it might be one of those mornings.'

Jack ran his hands slowly and harshly through his hair. 'One of what mornings?' He snapped.

'These.'

With a sigh Jack rolled back over, burying his face in the smooth warmth of the sheets. 'How do you always know?' He asked eventually, turning his cheek sideways to stare back out the window.

'You have nightmares,' faint helplessness and frustration rang in the room. 'So often, Jack.'

**May 2****nd**** 2209**

Jack became used to the constant music in his apartments, varying widely in styles, volumes and the hours at which it was played. Waking up to the soft sounds of Flames by VAST was something he could bear and even enjoyed, it was the mornings when Ianto inexplicably decided on AC/DC that were more trying. The opening of Thunderstruck at 6am always made him edgy for the rest of the day.

'Robert Palmer speaking to you today?' Jack stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen, rubbing an absent hand over his ribs.

'It felt like that sort of morning.'

'Glad one of us is feeling simply irresistible,' Jack ran a sleepy hand through his hair, leaving it standing in messy spikes. A quick bored scan of the fridge revealed leftover fried rice. Jack shoved the door closed with his shoulder, wincing as the cold air drifted over his bare legs, he slid the bowl into the microwave and left it to start itself.

'It never makes the food hot enough,' Ianto commented.

Jack glanced back at his quietly whirring microwave. 'It does its best,' he said defensively.

'If you save and save you could possibly get a new one.'

'Haha,' Jack said flatly, giving the microwave a comforting pat, 'it's not his fault he's a bit old. He can still make a pretty accurate guess.'

'"He" tried to defrost your soup last night.'

'We all make mistakes,' Jack said soothingly to the microwave, 'and he did heat it eventually.' His bare foot pattered on the floor as he tapped it to the music. He grinned slowly and closed his eyes with a laugh. 'I remember the video clip to this.'

'1980's?' Ianto asked sceptically. Jack nodded with a smirk and splayed his hands in front of his hips and pursed his lips. The light flickered and dimmed obligingly, laughter sounding faintly under the music.

'What?' Jack flashed a disarming grin. 'I do it better than the dancing girls.'

'I'd like to see you in a little black dress,' Ianto said drily.

'It can be arranged,' Jack said suggestively, arching one dark eyebrow. 'I look good in heels too.'

'How exactly did you survive the 20th century?'

Jack bumped the microwave shut with his elbow and shrugged. 'Gonna watch tv with me?'

'I watched the movie with the penguin and the boy yesterday, the penguin was cute,' Ianto added wistfully. 'I want a penguin.'

Jack stopped, bowl of rice in hand. 'You want a penguin?'

'I've never wanted anything before,' Ianto said, 'but I think I should like a penguin.'

'People don't usually have penguins as pets,' he tucked his legs up on the couch, sinking down into the deep cushions.

'I know,' Ianto was quietly dignified, 'but people can want things they can't have. And I want a penguin, a little one called Lottie.'

For the first time Jack just wanted to squeeze Ianto's shoulder, he would have a firm shoulder, not too broad but still strong. He shifted on the couch and pulled a fleecy blanket over himself, tucking it around his shoulders and curling his arms through it.

'Cold?'

He waved it away. 'I'm fine. Still like blankets.'

'Why?'

That made him pause, fork halfway to his mouth. 'Because?'

'I know that isn't a proper answer.'

'Ianto,' Jack shifted the conversation and halted, 'reckon you'd be interested in seeing more of the city?'

'I can see most of it already,' Ianto said in confusion.

'How about going further out into the country?' He pushed.

'Less cameras out there. Why? What do you want to see? I can patch through on other devices if you'll tell me exactly what it is.'

'Just thought you might like to see some it for yourself,' he shrugged, 'so to speak.'

'Oh.'

'Yes? No?' Jack prompted.

'Yes, but not today. You've got something coming through the Rift.'

A hasty shovel of food into his mouth, a kick of his legs to free himself from the blanket, the quick fling of the empty bowl onto the couch and Jack was moving towards the lift. 'Big?'

'Doesn't seem so?'

Jack swallowed the last of his breakfast and swiped his hand over his mouth. 'Wanna come along?' He snapped his red suspenders on, suppressing a hiss as they flicked his side.

'On your phone already,' Ianto said smugly. 'Just clip the cam on your jacket.'

'Eager,' Jack smiled and bounded out of the lift, tracing his habitual path to his office. 'Can you still keep surveillance on at the Hub?'

'Please.'

'Forgive me,' Jack grinned and scooped his phone up, squashing his nose to the camera, 'hey there.'

'Your smile is moderately terrifying this close.'

Jack gave him another teeth baring grin before scuffling under various piles of sheets on his desk.

'Tosh has got one on her desk,' Ianto cut in, 'if you're looking for an external cam.'

'Brilliant,' Jack fished his boots out from under his desk, hopping on one foot to the door. 'Excited?'

'Not as excited as you seem to be,' there was a smile in his voice.

Jack gave an awkward one-shouldered shrug, shuffling into his boot, 'Haven't been able to show anyone around for a while,' he grinned. 'So,' he straightened and stamped his foot into his boot firmly, clapping his hands together loudly, 'where to for this Rift?'

'Get in the car and I'll guide. I've left messages for the others if they come in.' He left the empty building gladly.

TW

'Coffee,' Jack slung his arm comfortably along the back of the bench, crossing his legs and gazing out across the reserve, 'wish you could try it.' He tilted the camera over the top of his cup.

'Why do you drink it?' Ianto asked curiously, a quiet voice in his earpiece, 'there's much better energy drinks, healthier too.'

Jack just smiled contentedly, 'Because it tastes good, that other stuff tastes revolting,' he tilted his face up into the sun. 'I was born in the 51st century and lived through the 20th, forgive my lapses in adjustment.' Jack jumped and swore viciously as scalding hot coffee splashed over his hand. He shook his hand frantically as the remaining coffee tipped unnoticed to the ground.

'Jack?' Ianto's clear voice was concerned in his ear. 'Jack, I can't see. Jack?'

Cradling his hand to his chest, Jack straightened and freed the camera from his coat. 'Coffee a bit warm.'

'Jack,' Ianto snapped quickly, 'what happened? I can't see you.'

'I'm fine. Just spilt my coffee. And it was a good one too,' he added, attempting to brush it from his leg.

'Suddenly I'm rather glad I can't try it. Can I check your hand?'

Jack slid it carefully under his sleeve. 'Nothing to see,' he said lightly, 'as always. So,' he raised his voice, 'anything else you'd like to see? Places to go?' He drew his legs back as an enthusiastic black dog bounded past, lead clamped in its mouth.

'Can we walk through the crowds again? Feels like I'm walking past the people myself,' Ianto explained. Already reaching down, Jack shuffled on the bench and fiddled with the camera, clumsily hooking his hand around to the clip. 'Feeling dizzy,' Ianto warned as the camera jolted.

'Sorry,' he muttered distractedly, still bent over the clip. 'Bit fiddly.' The silence in his ear that followed was tiredly patient.

'Is your hand still sore?' Ianto asked finally.

'Little,' with a grunt Jack snapped the camera higher on his shoulder. 'There. Better view now.' He tapped his ear when no reply was forthcoming. 'Alright?'

'Is that why you were favouring your ribs before?' Ianto asked eventually. 'They're not still broken. Are they, Jack?'

'Through the crowd we go,' Jack pushed himself up to his feet and firmly ended that.

**May 5****th**** 2209**

'Jack.' A soft hand on his shoulder. He rubbed his cheek into soft warmth, everything felt heavy and warm. 'Jack,' a firm shake of his shoulder.

Jack frowned and shuffled away. 'Ianto,' he muttered and curled up further.

'Jack.'

He opened his eyes with a scowl that quickly faded as he looked up into Gwen's face. 'Hm?' He blinked and raised his head with a slow yawn. 'Yes?'

She squeezed his shoulder. 'You should go and sleep, I'm the last to leave.'

A slow tilt of his head revealed faded lights in the Hub and a large plant leaf draped over his shoulder. Arching an eyebrow he looked back up at Gwen. 'Did we have some sort of party?' Smiling, she shook her head and rose up off her knees, holding a hand down for Jack to grasp.

She tugged him to his feet, stepping back. 'Bit hurt you didn't invite me to yours,' she teased tightly.

Jack slung his arm around the pot plant, 'Only room for two.'

'You are alright?' Her large brown eyes looked for confirmation.

Jack draped his arm over her shoulders. 'Just tired,' he steered her towards the exit. 'Nanny will make sure I sleep,' he raised his voice.

'You could do with a nanny,' Ianto said darkly, spotlighting their walk through the twists and levels of the Hub. He remained silent as Jack walked Gwen out. 'What did you do?' He asked flatly when Jack's footsteps sounded back in the empty Hub.

'Can't you just look back?' Jack dropped himself to the chair in the lift and sprawled his legs forward.

There was silence save the faint whir of mechanics. 'I didn't think of that,' fear blossomed in his voice. 'I was distracted,' his voice grew tighter.

'It's ok,' Jack said immediately as his hand automatically pressed to the wall of the lift, as if that was somehow Ianto, 'that's fine.'


	4. Unexpected Memory

**September 13****th**** 2209**

'Are you going in to see Ianto today?' Gwen tapped a file on the edge of Jack's desk, jerking his startled attention away from the screen.

He gave a one shouldered shrug, eyes drifting back to the screen. 'The hospital knows to contact if there's any changes, he's not doing anything at the moment. They're just running tests,' he added, looking significantly at the door behind Gwen. She sighed and let the files drop with a slap. 'He can't talk, Gwen,' he said clearly, 'he can't move.'

'You said he recognised you,' Gwen refused to let go. 'You should be with him.'

'Why?' Jack asked simply.

Her fingers clenched over the edge of his desk as she leaned forward. 'Because he is probably scared, alone and scared.'

Jack's expression shifted with a sigh, he dropped a hand over Gwen's and squeezed lightly. 'He's got the mind of a baby, Gwen, he recognised my face, that's all. Really think I should introduce myself all over again? His brain was adapted from a computer program created from alien tech.'

'He must be so frightened, Jack,' Gwen said quietly. She waited for a reply that didn't come. 'How long until he matures mentally?'

Jack shrugged again, attention half fixed on the data on screen. 'A couple of months, obviously much faster than usual. That's why hospital agreed to using the adapted brain, their prototype is ready faster. Why?'

'Then he's just a baby,' Gwen continued, quiet determination growing, 'he won't know, you'll just be familiar. Don't pretend you haven't missed him.'

'Gwen,' Jack scooted his chair forward, 'he was a computer program. Yes, maybe I miss talking to him, but I'm missing technology.'

'Alien technology that grew and matured, like a _person_. You know you missed him, so much, Jack.'

'I'm busy,' the conversation was over.

His eyes flashed angrily as Gwen grasped his coat and threw it firmly across the desk at him. 'No you're not. You miss him. You went so far to save him.'

'That's a man called Ianto,' Jack curled his fingers into the fabric and shoved it back at her. 'Sharing personality traits, that's _all_.'

Gwen held the coat up warningly. 'I'll throw this back on you.'

Jack wordlessly held out his hand, irritably crooking his fingers when Gwen stared uncomprehendingly. 'Coat,' he said shortly.

TW

'Weevil,' Jack nodded at the display, turning a speaking look on Gwen.

She shrugged, head braced on an elbow jammed on the car door. 'Tosh, Suzie and Owen are still at the Hub.'

He growled his frustration and the SUV glided itself to a halt, overriding the frustrated stomp of his foot on the brake.

TW

It was a different ward to the other day, the young man propped amongst masses of stark white pillows, face serene and still.

'He is in perfect physical condition,' the doctor said with a hint of professional pride, surveying the man through the glass.

'Can we go in?' Gwen cut across, pity starting in her face as she gazed at the still young man in the room. The doctor merely smiled at Jack and waved them politely in.

His boots sounded overly loud in the oppressive silence as he walked slowly towards the bed.

'Hello,' Gwen said quietly.

Baby blue eyes fluttered open and scanned the room, lingering on Gwen's face before noticing Jack. The man's slow exhale was soft and contented. Jack smiled in response and the man blinked gently, tilting his head on the pillow to gaze directly at him.

'Hello, Ianto,' Jack broke away from the continuing stare and perched on the edge of the bed. He arched his eyebrow as the pale hand resting on the sheet twitched lightly, he flicked an enquiring glance at the doctor behind the glass, receiving an encouraging gesture. Smiling to himself, Jack gently poked Ianto's crooked finger and transferred his smile to the young man's face. Wide eyes stared in wonder as Jack gently laid his palm against Ianto's, eyelids fluttering as Jack's fingertips brushed the inside of his wrist. Ianto's skin was impossibly soft as he traced a careful line backwards and forwards across his wrist, brushing over delicate veins and the curve of his arm. Ianto's eyes remained trained on him, whether he looked up or not Jack could feel his serious, studying gaze continue. He started slightly as a mirroring touch brushed against his own wrists, Ianto's fingers flexing enough to copy his motion and trail over him. Glancing up he found sparkling blue eyes watching him, lips again in that odd quirk.

'He can understand perfectly,' Jack said suddenly, staring into Ianto's eyes. A gentle hand wrapped around his wrist and Jack smiled wanly down at him, reaching across Ianto's sheet covered body to grasp his other hand. Moving slowly, Jack lifted his slim hand and placed it over his heart. Ianto's eyes widened even further and Jack smiled reassuringly in response as the warm hand on his chest hesitantly flattened, pressing firmly. Jack kept his supporting grip under Ianto's arm, Ianto closed his eyes contentedly. The gaze Jack levelled at Gwen was tired and hopeless.

'Ianto,' Gwen said carefully, laying a gentle hand on the bed beside him, 'do you know who I am?'

A black laugh threatened as Jack watched Ianto roll his eyes expressively. 'How about we do the blink thing then?' He forced himself to relax. 'Have you understood the whole time?' Ianto blinked. 'Ok, blink twice for yes.' Ianto fluttered his eyelashes twice. 'Why didn't the doctors pick this up?' Jack mused, hands still linked with Ianto's. What limited movement the young man managed to make with his lip spoke volumes of his opinion on the doctors. 'God,' Jack sank down on the mattress and stared at his boots. Brown against the white. It was all so still and quiet. A machine beeped faintly and he vaguely heard the rustle of Gwen's clothes as she moved.

A faint pressure on his leg jolted his surprised attention back, he followed the pale arm up to Ianto, curious eyes staring questioningly.

'Well, this is unexpected,' Jack's resigned voice cut the silence. He patted Ianto's hand with weary reassurance. 'I don't know what to do,' he admitted with a forced laugh, glancing questioningly across at Gwen then the doctors behind the glass. 'Are you happy being alive?' Jack asked suddenly, shuffling back to face Ianto. Blue eyes sparkled and something of a smile touched his lips, hand tightening on Jack's thigh. 'Well that's something at least.'

'We're not leaving you here,' Gwen promised him, 'you're coming back with us.'

'Gwen,' Jack said quickly and quietly.

'He's not,' Gwen had her hand curled protectively around Ianto's now, the young man's eyes flicking between the two of them as he followed their conversation. Gwen's fierce brown eyes bored into his. 'You owe him that, Jack,' she said with quiet intensity.

The careful control of the past months started fraying at the edges. Avoiding both sets of eyes, Jack pushed off the bed and stalked across the room and out the doors.

'I assume you heard everything?' He addressed the doctors, leaning his back against the door. 'I have a proposition.'

TW

Gwen guided Ianto's wheelchair down the corridors, through the lifts and past groups of people. Jack trailed to the side, hands deep in his pockets as he watched the avid interest flicker in Ianto's eyes, head turning to gaze over everything as they passed. Gwen was chatting away, telling Ianto everything that had happened in the past months. Jack smiled slightly as Ianto's attention was clearly fixed elsewhere.

'Wait,' he caught Gwen's arm eventually, halting them both before the entrance of the hospital, 'go slowly.' Gwen turned a questioning glance tinted with suspicion on him. 'Sun,' Jack pointed outside with a slight smile, 'sky, a breeze.' Ianto's fingers tapped minutely against each other.

Understanding dawned on her face, 'Do you want to?' She motioned to the wheelchair, pushing her fringe out of her face. Jack just shook his head and gestured her forward.

Jack thought Ianto's expression as the sun glided over him was one he would perhaps always remember. The slow smile that curved his lips and the sparkle of his eyes in the warm glow of the sun. His wheelchair crunched to a halt on the ground and Gwen stepped back, letting Ianto tilt his pale face up towards the baby blue sky.

'You're going to burn,' Jack commented lightly, eventually stepping beside him. Ianto's smile just grew slightly, eyes still lazily closed. 'Can't have a Welshman with tanned skin.' Dark hair contrasting against his skin, Ianto lolled his head sideways and twisted his lips into something vaguely sarcastic. 'C'mon,' Jack tapped his shoulder, 'back to the Hub.' He walked ahead and let Gwen push.

'Put Ianto in the front?' Gwen asked.

'I'll do it,' Jack slammed the car door shut again, walking around to the passenger side. 'Hope you're not too heavy,' he warned Ianto, manoeuvring his arm around the young man's shoulders. Ianto's eyes fluttered shut and Jack smiled, tightening his arm under Ianto's knees and heaving him up. 'Alright?' He checked, Ianto braced against his chest. The young man was a surprisingly solid weight, body firm in his arms. 'Gwen,' he nodded his head at the door, stepping back to let her open it. Fingers dug into Jack's bicep and Ianto tensed. 'Not going to drop you,' Jack assured him, slowly placing him down on the seat, adjusting it to recline slightly. 'Ready?' He asked shortly of Gwen.

TW

'Alright,' Jack pulled the car door open, 'welcome back to Torchwood. I assume your memory is perfect?' Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack couldn't help a short snort. 'I'm going to carry you upstairs,' Jack leant across Ianto and unbuckled the safety belts. He paused as he heard a tentative sniff and felt a soft draft over the back of his neck, he smiled and straightened slightly to face Ianto, close in the confines for the car. 'Welcome to a sense of smell.' Ianto blinked and a soft pink flush spread down his high cheekbones. Jack grinned for the first time. 'Fifty-first century pheromones, enjoy.' Ianto's blush only deepened. There was a pause, then slowly Ianto gave another surreptitious sniff. Jack gathered Ianto in his arms as he moved him from the car.

'Wheelchair?' Gwen queried.

Jack shook his head curtly, carrying the young man down the steps, 'The Hub's not exactly wheelchair friendly.' He was surprised as the weight of Ianto's arm shifted to drape over his shoulder, the range of movement an improvement even from earlier that day. 'Everything look familiar?' He carried Ianto across the metal grating, giving a view down into the first Hub level. Ianto sighed, a peaceful sound. 'I'll take you upstairs before Owen tries to dissect you,' he waited by the lift doors for the sensor to recognise them. He angled them both through the lift door and set Ianto down in the chair, keeping his arm around the young man's shoulder to hold him steady and upright. Dark eyebrows furrowed and Ianto pushed lightly away. Shrugging, Jack let go. The noise could have been a self satisfied sniff and Ianto remained upright unsupported, albeit on an awkwardly slumped angle, but still upright. 'Impressive,' Jack commented. He still replaced his hand on his shoulder just in case.

'Don't suppose you can walk?' He looked down as the lift stopped. Ianto frowned again and attempted some sort of shuffle on the seat. 'Woah,' Jack hurriedly halted him, 'that was a joke. Keep still. You may not know it, but you are worth rather a lot of money.'

Shock and hurt was clearly visible on a face with no concept of hiding emotions. Jack sighed and crouched before him. 'We get to keep you here, probably because it was the majority of our money that ran your project, but you're still hospital property. And I've promised that you will still remain their publicity figure. You're on loan, so to speak, until you grow. Actually,' Jack paused, 'it was a forced loan. We rather stole you for the time being. So,' he raised his voice and stood up, 'falling face first on the carpet is not an option.'

Ianto meekly raised two pale hands for assistance. Nodding, Jack picked him up again, stepping out into his apartment. With a soft glow the lights came to life above him and he nearly dropped the man in his arms. Looking down sharply he was met with a satisfied smile. 'That,' Jack walked hurriedly to the nearest lounge chair, 'is not a talent you should share with the hospital. How the hell did you do that?'

Ianto mimed a vague movement with his hand. Jack stared, confused. Ianto looked at his hand in annoyance and did it again slowly, controlling his movements better. 'Writing? You want to write?' Jack rubbed his forehead and walked quickly to his study, stifling a frustrated growl. He'd lost Ianto, the real Ianto. Too much for that little alien orb that was Ianto's brain to cope with, too much it had learned.

'Pen and paper probably best to start with,' Jack returned.

'_I assume_,' the words were light and scrawled in large sloppy writing, '_you adapted my brain_,' Ianto frowned and gripped the pen awkwardly in a fist, '_from computer. Still bit alien computer. Know everything did before._' He wrote slowly and painstakingly, the reach for a fresh sheet an awkward scrabble of open palms, '_feel like baby. Don't talk me like baby or I turn off all power.'_ Ianto finished the last sentence firmly and pushed it across to Jack, still slumped half upright on the two seater.

'You shouldn't remember.'

'_Clearly,'_ with a look of concentration Ianto attacked the paper, '_I do_.'

**Finally I'm at where I want to be with the story. Explanations are coming. Soon. When the word explanation stops reminding me of tok and assorted essays.**


	5. Accepting

**Sorry for the delay, but an encounter with a soccer ball resulted in my arm being in a cast. I'd become quite skilled at the one-handed-keyboard-peck.**

**Have met GDL. Got autograph. In Australia. Feel I should mention the Australia part as we tend to be forgotten by everyone of awesome status in Europe. ...now we take a pause I try to stop drooling.**

**September 13****th**** 2209**

'Ianto,' Jack said clearly, repeating his name as he waved a hand in front of the young man's glazed face. 'Tired?' He queried. With a slow blink Ianto yawned and nestled back into the couch, giving Jack a drowsy smile as he slumped his cheek into the backing cushion. 'This is tired?' His voice was rough and blurred.

'Com'on,' Jack gestured the tv off, heaving himself off the couch to bend over Ianto. Ianto extended his arms with an expression reminiscent of a contented cat, eyes half lidded with sleepy satisfaction. He was a dead weight in Jack's arms, sagged against his chest with an arm slung lazily over Jack's shoulder. A chuckle thrummed in Jack's throat before he even thought. Ianto hummed a query against his shoulder. 'Nothing,' Jack brushed it aside. Ianto tensed minutely before sagging again, the contentment replaced on his face with resignation. 'What?' Jack turned his question back at him.

'Nothing,' Ianto mirrored.

TW

Jack's feet were already on the floor with the first scream, hands automatically flying to his hip. Staring intently into the dark he stood stock still, heart pounding in his ears. All around was silent as he slowly began to pad out into the corridor, feet noiseless as he made his way down to where Ianto was. Bright light streamed out under the door at the end of the hall and Jack slowly pushed the door open.

'Ianto?'

The young man sat in the middle of the bed, sheets twisted about him and his face pale as he panted.

'What's wrong?' Jack asked intently, striding across to kneel beside him. He firmly lowered Ianto's white knuckled hands from his face and stared at him in the bright lights. 'Are you sick?'

'Fine,' Ianto muttered, tugging one hand to cover his face as it crumpled.

Jack wearily pushed himself to his feet and dimmed the lights, settling down on the edge of the bed in the softer golden glow. 'What happened?' He asked quietly.

Ianto drew a shuddered breath and blinked dark wet eyelashes. 'Almost fell asleep,' he confessed softly, a hint of a familiar Welsh accent in his strange slurred voice. 'Drugged at hospital,' he offered his arm wearily for proof.

'You've never fallen asleep yourself?' Jack translated.

Ianto twisted his mouth into something of a wry smile and scrubbed his palms over his face. 'Sorry. Strange.'

'Do you want me to stay?'

'No,' Ianto's expression openly contradicted his words.

Jack's knees sank into the bed as he crawled up the bed and settled against the bed head. 'You're going to have to work on lying.'

'Don't have to stay.'

Jack wriggled his spine uncomfortably against the wood and flung his legs out across the duvet. 'Just try to sleep.' The man beside him ran a delicate hand over his borrowed t-shirt, carefully smoothing out the wrinkles of Jack's white top. Blue eyes flicked sideways to Jack's bare chest then up to his face with a hint of a challenge in the set of his chin.

Jack wordlessly placed an arm across his chest and turned his face to the far wall. 'Pull the duvet up.' Settling back amongst the pillows, Jack folded his arms across his chest and dipped his chin, eyes closing. Light blazed strongly through his eyelids, growing only brighter. His eyes snapped open as fingers wrapped around his arm and pulled it abruptly from his chest. An expressive gesture at the pink scar as all Ianto needed. 'None of your business actually,' Jack said coolly, shaking his arm free and closing his eyes again. Through his eyelids the room darkened, the bed bounced slightly and the duvet rustled as Ianto settled with an unhappy sigh.

TW

Waking still fascinated him. That strange transition between nothing and life as his eyes adjusted to the surrounds of dark room, something they did without any prompting from him. Ianto felt his lips smile in response, they really decided to smile at the strangest things. He didn't even know what emotion it was this time that made them move. Beneath the duvet beside him Jack tossed restlessly and muttered in his sleep. Shadowed brow creasing, Jack's face twitched as it lay pressed into the pillow and Ianto's smile softened. Strong fingers clenched in their clutch of the duvet and Jack pressed his nose into the pillow with a gasp.

'Jack,' Ianto murmured, duvet sliding from his shoulder as he propped himself on an elbow. The sleeping man beside him continued to shiver.

All the nights of watching helplessly, unable to stop the nightmares. It was as he had always longed he'd be able to do. Jack's smooth cheek slid beneath his fingertips as Ianto soothingly brushed over his skin. 'Relax,' he murmured as he had done time and time before. He rubbed his thumb in a gentle circle over Jack's cheekbone, soft skin he'd longed to touch. With a shuddering sigh Jack's furrowed brow smoothed and he flopped onto his back. Ianto smiled and settled back down into his pillow.

TW

'Hm,' Ianto murmured sleepily, blinking hazily even as he reached out a hand to grasp Jack's shoulder. Squeezing gently as the other man shivered in his sleep and cried out in panic. Eyes roved frantically behind closed lids and a hoarse scream suddenly broke the silence. Ianto started in fright, fingers tightening on Jack's arm. The mattress bounced as the shadowed figure beside Ianto jolted upright with a fresh scream. As the duvet was flung blindly aside, legs tangling in a panic, a sharp hand caught Ianto across the face with a loud crack. Something shot throughout Ianto's face, something bringing a gasp and a flinch.

Silence fell suddenly, Jack's panting the only sound as cold blue eyes locked with startled ones. A strange hollow feeling in Ianto's chest. 'What the hel-' Jack cut off abruptly as Ianto's expression hardened and he was slapped soundly on the cheek. Lifting his eyes to Ianto's face, Jack slowly touched his fingertips to his cheek with a soft exclamation of surprise. 'Are you alright?' He asked eventually, a wry smile slowly forming. Through the dim shadows he saw a small mirroring smile on Ianto's face, a quiet shudder of breath sounding.

'I think-' Ianto raised a trembling hand to his nose, 'oh,' he breathed, a dark stain moving down to his lip. 'I-' Tears immediately welled in Ianto's eyes, spilling down his cheeks as his lip trembled. A shaking hand moved to his cheek as Jack watched uncertainly and Ianto lifted his fingers away to examine the wet tears clinging to them. 'It's fine,' he attempted to assure Jack, 'doesn't really hurt,' his words were at odds with the tears rolling down his face. 'It just,' his voice shook further and he gestured at his eyes, 'won't stop.' Ianto swiped quickly at his eyes and cleared his throat. 'It's fine,' he repeated, firmly moving through the tremor in his words. Another tear splashed down the side of his nose.

'Ian-' Jack began.

Ianto shook his head firmly and dashed the tear away angrily, hissing in pain as he misjudged his movement and hit his nose. More tears instantly sparkled over his skin.

'I didn't mean to,' Jack whispered and stretched for the light switch, the lights glowing to a dim light before his hand reached it.

Ianto smiled tremulously in the soft light. 'I know,' he cupped his hand over his nose and dipped his face away.

'Here,' Jack shuffled across the tangled duvet tissue box in hand. He caught his wrists and tugged his hands firmly away from his face. 'I'll do it. Just keep your hands down.'

'I can do it myself,' Ianto stuttered and plucked at one of the wipes. Misery openly settled over his face as his hand missed. Jack reached for it again. 'Don't!' It burst in frustration from Ianto's lips. A shaking hand ran slowly through his dark hair, Ianto's eyes fixed on the duvet in the sudden silence. 'Sorry,' he said finally.

'I'm a prat,' Jack said softly as he slipped his palm under Ianto's chin, lifting his streaked face. Raising his other hand he dabbed gently over the upper bow of Ianto's lip.

'I'm not six years old,' Ianto's breath ghosted over his wrist.

'Please,' Jack tilted his head as he swiped the tissue over Ianto's palm, 'I'm feeling repentant.' He flashed Ianto a small smile.

'As you should,' was the quiet response.

Jack dropped the tissue to the duvet, 'Mm,' he cupped Ianto's cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 'You are a lovely young man,' he drew back with an apologetic smile, 'I am sorry.'

The duvet whispered as Jack slid across it, wrapping an arm around Ianto's hunched back and tugging him into his side. Fingers rubbing comforting patterns over Ianto's bicep, Jack bent his head to his and softly touched his lips to the spikes of dark hair. With one final squeeze of his arm Jack drew back from the warm young man against his side and slipped silently off the bed.

'Tea?' He offered, receiving a smile in response.

TW

Jack nudged the door open with his hip. 'Chamomile for you, I broug-' he paused and set the mugs down on the bedside table with a sigh.

'Haven't got the hang of hands yet,' Ianto twitched a regretful smile under the tissue held awkwardly to his nose.

'Got the hang of speech quickly though,' Jack noted, settling back against the headboard.

'I sound very strange,' Ianto said softly, removing the tissue to examine it before replacing it to his nose. 'Not like I did before yet.'

Jack just closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the wall, hands loosely curled around the warm cup of tea.

'I think it hurts.'

Chuckling softly, Jack turned his face to Ianto and opened his eyes. 'Yes, yes it will. Do you want something cold for it?' His smile faded as he saw the swelling growing across Ianto' upturned nose. 'Really got you didn't I?' He set aside his tea and caught Ianto's hand under his, lifting the tissue from his face as he ran his eyes over the bruising. Uncertain blue eyes tracked his movements. 'I'm sorry,' Jack repeated and brushed a light finger down the swollen side, noting the wince. 'Oh Ianto,' he bit his lip, 'I didn't mean it.'

'You rather I wasn't here,' Ianto flushed immediately as the words left his mouth, embarrassment clearly stating they weren't planned.

'I don't know,' Jack said quietly, sighing and nudging his nose into Ianto's cheek, leaning with his eyes closed tiredly. 'I don't know at the moment.' He smiled wearily as Ianto looped a solid arm around his back. 'So it is you. Still trying to look after me.'

'Someone needs to,' Ianto drew back to share a smile with Jack, deliberately repeating his frequent statement.

'Think you need the looking after.'

'I could fix it,' Ianto's mouth moved inches from his.

'What do you mean?' Jack found himself tilting forward unconsciously.

Ianto blinked in surprise. 'I'm not all human. I think-' his eyes unfocussed, 'I think it's possible to control most things,' he refocussed with an involuntary yawn, blinking sleepily, 'you didn't know?'

'Will you-' Jack gestured at his nose.

Slumping down to the pillow Ianto smiled drowsily up at him. 'No. My first injury.'

'It's not a miraculous journey,' Jack chewed on his lip even as he handed Ianto his tea, voice kept light.

'That's because,' Ianto propped himself laboriously up on an elbow and took a sip, 'you've always had a body.' He chuckled suddenly, blowing ripples across his tea, 'I don't look like you designed.'

Nudging his feet under the duvet Jack wriggled down slightly. 'The hospital still doesn't know why,' he hinted. He found a disconcertingly knowing gaze drifted at his stomach. Then Ianto just shrugged, gazing back down at his tea with an unreadable small smile playing over his lips.

'Can't know everything.'

**Bear with me, getting back into the swing of writing again. Figuring out characters again. Also developing hate of soccer balls.**


	6. Emotional Responses

**September 14****th**** 2209**

Someone snuffled faintly in their sleep behind him, opening his eyes Jack automatically slid his legs out of bed. His feet landed silently on the carpet and with practiced ease he shuffled out without a sound. Smaller room. Jack blinked, hands braced on the edge of the mattress as the sleep slowly faded from his face. Not his room. The person snored quietly again. Glancing down Jack saw his grey boxers still on. Bizarre. The duvet rustled as the person shifted and fingers brushed Jack's hand.

Ianto.

The mattress bounced as he turned rapidly and dropped his eyes to the sleeping man. Lips faintly parted, Ianto's cheek was pressed into the mattress, head half buried beneath the pillow. Through the outline under the duvet Jack traced the sprawl of his limbs across the middle of the bed and surprised himself with a smile.

'Morning,' he brushed the backs of his fingers lightly over Ianto's forehead. 'Couldn't have just have stayed a stranger, could you?' Ianto snored against his wrist. 'What to do with you?'

Closing the door with a soft snick, Jack padded silently to his own room.

TW

'I always pictured him with lighter hair,' Tosh spoke softly, 'older.'

'Larger,' Owen said firmly, 'more middle-aged looking.'

'Less attractive,' Suzie raised an eyebrow.

There was a murmur of agreement.

'He really is very cute, isn't he?' Walking quietly around the bed, Suzie crouched down to get a better look at his face. She turned back to Jack, 'Can he talk?'

Nodding, Jack moved beside Suzie and sank to a crouch. 'Doesn't sound the same though.'

'He's fully developed mentally?' Owen bent over and peered at the young man.

'Fully developed the moment he woke up,' Jack admitted, watching the slow rise and fall of the duvet with each breath.

Perching on the edge of the bed, Gwen drew their attention away. 'What's going to happen to him?'

'I have no idea.'

Shifting with a sleepy sigh, Ianto rubbed his cheek into the sheet and his lips quirked into a faint smile.

'Bless, look at him,' Gwen's voice softened fondly.

'Can we keep him?' Suzie tugged at Jack's trouser leg, the mocking in her eyes seen only by him.

Pushing dark hair out of her eyes Gwen frowned at Jack. 'Of course we're going to look after him. It's Torchwood's fault.'

'Fault?' Owen glanced at her, shrugging as he met her steady gaze, 'just doubt he's going to see it that way.'

Long fingers scrunched into the duvet and the murmured conversation cut. All eyes were on the young man as he rolled peacefully onto his back, arms flung out as his head slowly slumped sideways.

'I brought-' Owen pulled his small medical scanner out of his pocket with a faint question.

'So did I,' something was immediately in Tosh's hands.

'If I could just-' Suzie took a step towards the sleeping man.

'No!' Jack exclaimed through a disbelieving chuckle. 'Let him sleep.'

'You've got the car-park murders to meet with the police over today,' heels silent on the carpet, Tosh edged closer to the bed, 'I'll stay with him?'

Scanner still gripped in hand, Owen opened his mouth to protest. Tosh laid a possessive hand on the outline of Ianto's ankle.

'Actually,' lowering himself to the bed, Jack laid back and deliberately looped his hands behind his head, 'you'd all put your back out trying to carrying him. Gwen, you meet with the police. Owen too.'

Ianto's dark eyebrows creased and he frowned in his sleep, toes twitched under the bedding as he rolled over and yawned into the pillow. Sleepy blue eyes fluttered open for a moment and a smiled tugged at Ianto's lips as he gazed across at Jack. Another wide yawn and catlike stretch and Ianto's eyes focussed properly on the room.

'Morning,' Gwen smiled warmly.

'Morning,' Ianto murmured back, he rubbed his hand sleepily over his jaw and frowned at the rasp of stubble. Tentative fingers felt over his face.

'Stubble,' Owen pronounced with some satisfaction, 'can't escape shaving now.'

'He might want a beard,' Suzie offered.

Jack watched the flicker of Ianto's eyes as he took in the crowd around his bed, confused blue eyes turned to him for confirmation. 'Did I miss something?' Ianto tilted his jaw.

He shrugged, 'Everyone wanted a look.'

Sudden realisation crossed Ianto's open face. 'Do I look strange?' He felt over his nose, casting his eyes over everyone's faces.

Suzie laughed openly. 'I'm surprised you survived a night in bed with Jack with those cheekbones, darling.'

Jack just shrugged at the raised brow looked he received. 'You're certainly not hard on the eyes. And,' he smiled faintly as something rumbled, 'I'd say you were hungry.'

'I am?' Ianto glanced curiously at his stomach. It growled again and he gave it a surreptitious pat. 'It does feel strange,' he admitted.

'Well,' Gwen said with the forced loudness of a hint, 'we're off. I'll come back and see you later, Ianto,' she smiled and herded the others out.

'Your bruise is gone,' Jack gestured at Ianto's face. The expression of disappointment as Ianto hurriedly groped across his face was almost comic, he winced as Ianto's coordination lapsed and he narrowly avoided poking himself in the eye.

'Completely gone? Why'd it do that?' He looked almost accusingly at his body. 'It keeps doing things without me telling it too.'

The irritation on Ianto's face was almost enough to push him to laughter. 'You said you could heal yourself last night,' Jack bit his lip and fought a smile.

'Yes,' Ianto probed across his face again, 'but I didn't actually want to. I wanted to keep my bruise.' He winced as his palm pulled over stubble, 'That feels awful.'

'Want to shave?'

Pausing, Ianto ran his hand over his chin again. 'I'll leave it for a day and see.' The annoyance softened from his face and blue eyes gazed at Jack, 'I feel ridiculous. Am I ridiculous?'

Jack quirked his mouth into a lopsided smile. 'Not at all. You're a remarkable person.'

TW

It wasn't very dignified, but with a clumsy crawl and slide Ianto pulled himself into the shower. The hot spray rained down on his shoulders and he hung his head in contentment, heating had warmed the base to a perfect temperature and Ianto sat motionless under the spray. He decided he liked it, most of today had been spent wondering how much of his decisions actually came from him, his body seemed inclined to take matters into its own hands and he found he really had little say in what it did and didn't like. He really had wanted to like the taste of carrots and it was disappointing to find that he didn't. Ianto stared at his feet, strange things. It seemed there was two separate Ianto's, Ianto and The Body, both with very different ideas of how things were going to run. With a squeak of wet skin on plastic he finally slid his legs out and settled himself against the wall. He didn't like to think that the thing that wouldn't eat carrots and longed to touch Jack's arm had anything to do with him.

Water trickled slowly across his ankle and The Body informed him it tickled. Ianto didn't understand why he had to know that, did it have any relevance at the moment? He swivelled his legs from side to side. So apparently he wasn't ugly. Flicking open the hair wash bottle he continued to contemplate his legs, they certainly weren't as nice as Jack's. He couldn't say what made Jack's nicer, but they were.

Embarrassment was another of those things. He'd run his hands under water for the first time and his ears had turned red as Jack chuckled at his delight. It was, according to Jack, 'cute', however he wasn't sure if cute was something a man should be described as. He at least agreed with The Body where neither of them were quite sure how to act around Jack, or why Jack seemed somehow less – comfortable, he supposed, around him now.

TW

Chin tilted upwards and head slumped over his arm, Ianto dozed as Jack carried him from the bathroom. Jack hummed quietly and pulled the warm weight of Ianto closer as he nudged open the door with his hip. 'Snlurf,' Ianto muttered, his side pressed and wriggled into Jack's chest as he attempted to nestle closer. 'Snaarg,' there was an annoyed threat in his voice as Jack tried to hold him away.

'Sorry,' kicking back the covers with his foot, Jack carefully settled Ianto's limp form down, 'not going there.' He tugged the shirt down on Ianto where it had ridden up, ignoring the soft skin grazing against his fingertips.

'-ack?' Ianto's voice was slurred and muffled into the pillow.

'Shh,' Jack said absently and flicked the light off. He made to pull the door closed and the lights faded on to a dim glow, vaguely awake eyes peering up at him from the bed.

'I fell sleep?'

'Yes, just go to sleep,' Jack tried to turn the lights off again. He frowned as they merely flickered and remained on. With a sigh and rustle under the bedding Ianto's eyes slid shut, seconds later his breathing evened out and the lights faded to dark.

TW

Lowering himself into the bath Jack let out a contented sigh. The hot water softened the ache across his stomach and Jack absently moved his hand to cover the long angry scar. He hadn't been able to hide much from Ianto, seemed like it was proving true for this Ianto too. Tilting his head back over the rim of the bath he sank down to his chin and tiredly closed his eyes.

**September 15****th**** 2209**

Ianto looked up at the knock and smiled. Dimming the screen on his book and pushing it away, he turned slowly in the chair to face Gwen and Tosh.

'Jack gave us your measurements,' Gwen waggled a shopping bag and stepped into the room, 'we got you the clothes you picked.'

'And some extras,' Tosh added, faintly apologetic as she glanced from Ianto to Gwen.

Setting the bags down Gwen just smiled excitedly. 'Jack put in some recommendations too. He's bringing up the other bags in a minute.'

Ianto raised an eyebrow. 'More?' He gazed at the piles on the table. One small bag teetered on the top and sild with a rustle to the ground.

'They'll be the first clothes you own,' Gwen explained, busily unpacking and handing Ianto several items. 'Go try those on to start with,' she rubbed her hands together and beamed.

'I can't walk yet,' Ianto murmured apologetically, feeling his traitorous ears turning pink with embarrassment.

Gwen's expression clouded briefly. 'Ah sweetie, I'm sorry.'

'Never mind,' Ianto said hastily, propping his elbows on the table and leaning forward with genuine interest, 'show me them?' He ran his fingers lightly over a red tie Tosh presented him with, 'This feels silky, doesn't it?'

Tosh nodded with a smile. 'Jack said you'd look good in red.'

'We got,' Gwen laid it across the table with a rustle, swiping bags aside with enthusiasm, 'a waistcoat. Red silk at the back.'

'They also got you some more casual clothes,' Jack's amused voice drew Ianto's gaze away immediately. Leaning against the doorframe he grinned lazily.

Tosh delved into another bag. 'But they're not as exciting.'

'Oh I dunno,' digging his hands in his pockets Jack padded towards them, 'I wouldn't mind seeing that underwear modelled.'

'At least try this top on,' Gwen held out a plain long-sleeved top and waved it temptingly, 'check we got the sizes right?'

Closing his hand around the soft black fabric Ianto waved them away. 'Turn around then.' He dropped his hands to the hem of Jack's top he was wearing, halting as he looked up into the bright eyes of its owner.

'What?' Jack shrugged and grinned. 'I'm a boy too.'

'Well spotted.'

A flash of dimples and laughing eyes, Jack turned his back.

Still slightly uncoordinated limbs tangled in the top, with a faint huff Ianto poked his head through. Tugging it down he cast an appraising eye over himself. 'I think it looks nice, Gwen.' For the first time he was highly conscious of the tight cling of the fabric, watching the flex of muscles down his arm he smiled and lifted his head, pushing back his mussed hair.

'Well,' Gwen let out a slow breath, 'he looks bloody gorgeous doesn't he?'

'Try the jeans on,' Tosh held them out hopefully.

'Can you carry him to the mirror so he can see?' Gwen asked Jack.

Ianto watched Jack's face slip into the false brightness he recognised well, he flicked a glance to Jack's stomach and lifted his eyes to meet the warning glare of Jack. 'I'll have a look later when I've seen everything,' Ianto jumped in before Jack could agree. Adjusting his braces Jack rolled his eyes minutely but he knew the small flick of Jack's eyelashes meant thanks.

**September 16****th**** 2209**

Jack stopped and backtracked to the corridor. Hand and shoulder braced on the wall, the stumbling figure of Ianto slowly made its way across the floor. The muffled thump explained itself as Ianto suddenly tripped to his knees on the carpet. His head hung for a moment between his shoulders, palms flat on the floor, back rising and falling as he panted. Jack shifted and watched silently. There was a resigned groan as Ianto painstakingly pulled himself upright again and inched forward another step.

'Need a hand?' Jack called out.

A mortified pink tinged Ianto's ears. 'Fine, thanks.'

'Right, well,' Jack lingered cautiously, 'I'm going out, Rift activity. You sure you're going alright?'

'Fine,' Ianto said curtly, back tensed and held stiffly to Jack.

'Ok, well, I'm on mobile, the others are downstairs,' Jack shrugged and stepped into the lift, casting one last glance at him before the doors slid shut.

TW

'What the hell were you doing?' Jack demanded immediately, hands gripping Ianto's cheeks tightly. 'Ianto!' He barked.

'I-'

'Are you hurt?' Blue eyes intense, Jack asked intently.

'Jack,' Ianto whispered, closing his eyes and trying to turn his face away in Jack's hands. Tears leaked out and his chin shook.

'Ianto!' Jack made to shift his hand and the room was suddenly plunged into darkness. Jack froze, eyes darting into the black, Ianto's soft sobs breaking the silence.

'I'm sorry,' Ianto's cracked whisper sounded in the darkness, softening Jack's grip on him.

Shifting his knees, Jack dropped his hands to Ianto's shoulder. 'Are you hurt?' His voice softened, the quiet intensity remaining. 'Ianto?' He prompted.

'I'm fine.' The lights slowly glowed back into life, illuminated Ianto's streaked, humiliated face.

'What happened?' Jack wouldn't relinquish his grip yet.

'I just fell,' Ianto confessed in a murmur to the wall, cheek tilted to Jack.

Finally Jack lifted his hands, sinking back against the wall with a suddenly weary sigh. 'Thought something had happened,' he drew his knees up and rested his forehead tiredly on them. 'What happened with the power and lights?' His voice was muffled into his knees.

'Don't know.'

'Yes you do.'

Ianto tilted his head back into the carpet, gazing up at the white ceiling as he tried to control shifting and confusing emotions. He released a slow, steadying breath. 'I feel like a baby,' he spoke to the ceiling, 'I just lose control. Everything,' he gestured with a touch of irritation to his head, 'takes over.' He wiped quickly under his eyes.

'Twenty-five years of emotional control dumped on you at once,' Jack mused and tilted his head on his knees, 'it's no wonder I suppose.'

'Am I twenty-five?'

Jack shrugged. 'I guess. Approximately. Maybe a bit older.'

'Are you saying I look old?' Ianto smiled at the ceiling.

'Ancient,' Jack's tone was warmer and Ianto chuckled, the lights pulsing softly overhead. 'Sorry I left you,' he admitted, 'I know you can't move around on your own. I'm not very good at looking after people.'

'You shouldn't have to carry me, especially-'

Jack just shook his head minutely. 'I'll be fine,' his voice signalled an end.

It was Ianto's turn to shake his head. 'It was long before I was,' he gestured at his body, 'like this. You're not healing properly anymore, are you?'

Dark fringe flopping over his forehead, Jack looked beautiful as he angled his chin to rest on his knees. The Body and Ianto worked in tandem and placed a hand over Jack's bunched shoulder. Dimples flashed briefly as the older man smiled and his eyes crinkled. 'I'll be fine,' he repeated softly. Firm muscles shifted under Ianto's hand as Jack stretched his arm down and briefly cupped Ianto's cheek, hand dry and warm against his skin. Warmth flooded Ianto, quickly followed by embarrassment as the lights above flickered and dimmed to a golden glow.

'Hey.' Ianto waited until he realised Jack wasn't addressing him. 'Ok. So,' Ianto heard the shift in his voice as he turned back to Ianto, 'you actually turned all the power off for a moment, according to Tosh downstairs.'

'Is everything alright?' Ianto shifted to a sit hastily and the light brightened to a painful intensity in his concern.

Jack braced the young man's shoulder automatically as he gave a sharp gasp and clutched his forehead. The white-knuckled grip through his dark hair tightened as the lights grew steadily brighter.

'Ow,' it was a shaky confession as Ianto turned pained blue eyes helplessly on Jack.

The comm in his ear yelled into life as Gwen and Tosh's voices rang in his ear. 'Get out,' Jack barked and Ianto whimpered, rocking his head forward into his hands. 'Ianto,' eyes screwed shut against the white light, Jack scrabbled across the carpet towards the young man. Hands grasping blindly for Ianto's shoulders, Jack clutched him tightly, 'Need to relax,' he braced their foreheads together against the stabs of pain from his eyes. There was a crackle then a bang as a light exploded above them. Jack's hand grasped blindly at the carpet as he jumped and Ianto screamed.

Digging his fingers into Ianto's shirt, Jack hauled him to his feet. 'We're going!' He yelled over the crash of exploding lights, weaving with blind haste down the hall. Slumped against his side Ianto staggered, feet tangling as he screamed in pain with each explosion.

'C'mon,' Jack pulled him tighter and quickened their pace, shoulder dragging along the wall as he traced their path.

'Jack!' Ianto's long scream rose above the crashes, an impossibly high wail that filled the room, reverberating through the building as Jack desperately clutched his ears. His back collided blindly with something and he slid weakly to the floor as Ianto kept screaming.

**Forgive my cheesy cliff-hanger. I'm wrestling with a dodgy computer and feel some cheesiness is allowed as compensation.**


	7. Now As a Human

**For Lady Emma Wentworth :)**

**I can't promise regular updates but I will try and finish the story off. Sorry for my shocking writing, I've been out of Torchwood for a while now.**

Wincing, Jack slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. Pain lanced through his head and his ears rang, black spots obscuring his vision as he squinted his eyes. Shifting his legs he dimly heard the tinkle of glass and plastic and peered around the wreckage of his room, black streaking what appeared to be craters in the ceiling and the remains of lights strewn everywhere he could see. He gingerly lifted his hand up and grimaced, brushing it down his side he scanned the dark room. His breath hitched as he saw Ianto, a sprawled figure face down on the carpet.

'Ianto,' Jack scrabbled towards him. He felt sick as he laid a cautious hand on Ianto's unmoving back. Arm outstretched above his head, Ianto merely slumped to his back with the slow push of Jack's hand. His pale face lolled towards the carpet and Jack crept his fingers across Ianto's neck, feeling for a pulse. Something faint fluttered under his touch and Jack's shuddering exhale sounded loudly in the silence. 'Owen?' He touched his hand to his ear, glancing down at Ianto's face. 'Upstairs with Ianto...yes.'

Slumping down beside Ianto, Jack looped his arm over his eyes and waited.

'Bloody hell!'

Jack twitched a faint smile and lifted his arm. 'In here,' he called, the quick footsteps of Owen growing closer as more careful ones followed behind.

'Should've seen it,' Owen commented as he dropped carefully beside Ianto, practised hands moving over his still form, 'whole place lit up like a Christmas tree. Downstairs,' he turned to Jack, 'you up to carrying him?' He ran searching eyes over Jack, frowning as they landed on his face. 'Your sight and hearing?' It was terse question as Owen made to slip his arms under Ianto.

'Fine, healing,' Jack took over, 'I've got him. How's he look?'

'Doesn't seem bad,' Owen helped steady him in Jack's arms, 'but God knows, he lit everything up with his mind.'

Glass and debris crunched underfoot as they moved carefully towards the stairs. Gwen sidestepped beside with her hands gently holding Ianto's head level while Tosh cast worried glances between Ianto and the damage stretched along the ceiling.

'Do we have power yet?' Jack stepped slowly down each stair, holding Ianto securely against his chest.

'Backup generators are starting,' Tosh's fingers danced over data pad, 'computers restarting,' tucking it back in her pocket she stepped into the scanner, pushing open the door to the Hub as it clicked. Owen darted through immediately, disappearing towards the med bay as Jack followed with Ianto.

'We could hear him scream through all the speakers,' Gwen whispered, rubbing her thumb over Ianto's cheek as he was laid carefully on the table.

'Everyone back,' Owen ordered, stepping on Gwen's foot and elbowing Jack.

'What are you doing?' Jack dragged a chair over.

Owen didn't reply until he was done. 'Checking nothing got in his eyes. Alright,' he braced his hands on the metal table and gazed down at Ianto, 'what exactly happened up there?'

The chair squeaked as Jack scooted closer, leaning over the back and sighing. 'You know how the lights sometimes,' he waved a vague hand, 'when he gets upset? That, but he couldn't-' Jack frowned, 'break the connection?' He offered. 'They kept getting brighter, brighter than possible actually, and he started screaming and they started exploding.' He curved his hand around Ianto's head, brushing dark strands back from his pale forehead. He ignored Owen as the doctor pulled various things over, teased his fingers pensively through Ianto's hair.

'Waking,' he cut through the beep of a machine, watching as Ianto's eyes flickered beneath his lids. Slowly they opened to reveal soft blue eyes, with a hiss Ianto closed them again.

'Hurts? Can't see?' Owen was leant over him immediately.

'One moment,' Ianto's voice was a hoarse whisper, brow furrowing in concentration. Owen glanced questioningly at Jack, ignoring him, Jack kept his gaze on Ianto. 'Better,' Ianto's voice was normal again, eyes opened without pain. The bruising from the fall earlier had disappeared, leaving flawless skin behind.

'What did you just do?' Splaying Ianto's hand over the scanner, Owen asked intently while gazing at the screen.

'I have something of a reset function,' Ianto's expression turned faintly self-mocking as he swung his legs off the table, 'just like a computer.'

Owen's hand shot out and dragged Ianto's back to the scanner. 'You're not going yet. Jack, did you know this?' He planted Ianto's palm back down with a firm splat.

'Knew he had something,' Jack kept his gaze steady, locked with Ianto's, 'wasn't sure to what extent.'

'And no one,' Owen sounded disgusted, 'thought to tell me?'

'Is-' Ianto's eyes gazed anxiously over the Hub then back at Jack.

'Everyone's fine,' Jack finished for him.

Ianto looked at him with guilty eyes, fingers curled into his palm. 'I'm so sorry, Jack, I had n-'

'Nothing you could have done,' Owen cut across brusquely. 'Jack, out.'

'I feel,' Ianto's uncertain voice froze everyone in their place, 'strange,' he glanced pleadingly at Jack and started to cry. There was an almost embarrassed silence as audible, wrenching sobs sounded.

'Alright,' Gwen moved first, 'Owen,' she made eye contact with the others and jerked her head towards the exit. 'Hey, sweetheart,' Gwen touched his shoulder, blocking him from the lingering glance of Tosh.

'I'm not a child!' Ianto raised his cracking voice in frustration. His hand hit the bench palm down with a smack and another sob choked free.

Gwen carefully touched his clenched hand, 'Would you accept that I'm like this with everyone?' She offered quietly as his breathing evened out again, the smallest of smiles tugging.

Ianto flipped his hand over and awkwardly brushed her fingers. 'I'm sorry.'

Silence, calm and thoughtful, fell over the medical bay.

'It's just-' Ianto broke it first, 'I don't know what I'm feeling until it happens and someone reacts.'

'You'll learn,' Gwen sat herself on the edge of the table, 'you already are,' she give him a warm smile.

TW

Jack lifted his head an inch off the couch. 'Watch out for Rover,' he called at the faint footsteps. He heard a faint exclamation and Ianto padded quietly into the room. Jack waved a hand in greeting, patting the couch beside him and sitting.

'I made such a mess,' Ianto sank down beside him and lifted his face to the ceiling.

'How are you feeling?' Leaning forward, Jack tried to catch his eye. 'Headache?'

'Oh yes,' Ianto propped his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands.

'Here,' reaching for his neck, Jack peeled a blue patch off and smoothed it over the side of Ianto's. The young man angled his head curiously towards him then suddenly winced, clapping a hand to his neck. 'It stings for a moment,' Jack smiled, 'just a painkiller.'

'You had a headache?'

Stretching with a sleepy yawn Jack settled back into the cushion, 'Mm. That's some talent with the power you've got. You didn't tell Owen about your headache?'

Ianto tucked his legs up under him and shook his head. 'I was lucky to escape him when I did,' curved lips quirked in a faint smile at Jack. 'It's just a headache.' Running his fingers over the patch Ianto glanced at Jack, 'What should I do?'

'What happened?'

'I couldn't,' pale fingers traced patterns over the dark red of the couch, 'get my mind free. I felt,' Ianto's expression turned self-mocking, 'scared and everything reacted to that. I suppose you could say it went in a bit of a circle.' He sighed, 'Should I go back to the hospital?'

Jack shook his head. 'Only if you want to,' he said softly. 'This,' he brushed his fingers over Ianto's forehead, 'is my fault, Ianto. And I'm sorry,' he slid his hand down to cup Ianto's jaw, lifting his face up, 'I really am.'

'Who's Rover?' Was all Ianto replied with.

Removing his hand, Jack dropped down onto his back. 'Vacuum cleaner, his motions sensors aren't the best.'

'You should've waited and I would have helped clean up,' Ianto said regretfully.

'No need.'

'I can't say it won't happen again,' Ianto said hesitantly.

Jack shook his head, 'We'll find a way to control it.' He paused suddenly, 'Did you walk in here?'

'Yes,' finally Ianto's voice lightened, 'I can walk now.'

'You're improving fast,' Jack lifted his head to offer him a smile, 'we'll find a way. You hungry?'

'No, just tired I think. I want,' Ianto's face set in determination, 'to know what happened. How I ended up in here,' he gestured at his body.

Tilting his head back onto the cushion Jack stared up at the black streaked ceiling. '"In here",' he quoted, 'you feel trapped, don't you?'

'No,' Ianto said firmly, 'not trapped, just different. I'm just adjusting. I'm used,' his mouth twitched into a faint smile, 'I'm used to full control over everything. Emotions and all the things this body seems to want are messy and very few things seem to actually be controlled by up here,' he tapped his head. 'I want to know how I ended up with a body. I picked up bits at the hospital, and from checking the system here, but not everything.'

Jack closed his eyes. 'You crashed,' he said bluntly. 'Crashed and stopped. I volunteered the software that was,' he tilted his head, 'well, _you_, to be used in manufacturing the brain of the hospital's project. They never intended to have a functioning brain, it was considered too difficult so,' he smiled faintly, 'given my financial backing I was allowed to play.'

'Why did I crash?' Ianto asked quietly, blue eyes too intense.

Jack shrugged. 'Overwhelmed,' he said shortly.

'And you wanted to use my software in the project because?' Ianto let it hang.

Another shrug, Jack picked unconsciously at the fabric of the couch. 'Why not?' He risked a quick glance at Ianto, seeing a shy question in his eyes. He swallowed and quickly looked away.

'Did you miss me?'

'You were alien technology, Ianto, that's all,' Jack hurriedly pushed himself off the couch.

Ianto blinked and looked down at his hands. 'What about now?' He called suddenly after Jack's retreating back.

'You're your own person now,' Jack closed his eyes, face hidden from Ianto before stepping out of the room.

TWTWTW

'Hey, that'll knock you right out, you know,' Jack cautioned. Faint tremors shook Ianto's hand as he smoothed the red patch on his neck, ignoring Jack's presence. Bare feet pattered on the floor and Jack moved closer, leaning back against the bench and bending his head to see Ianto's face. 'Bad?' He watched movement of Ianto's throat as he swallowed and twitched his head in a nod. A faint flush was spread in blotches down Ianto's cheek and his eyes remained closed. 'Sit down,' Jack ordered sharply. A rustle of fabric against the cupboard door and thump of knees hitting the floor and Ianto was slumped down. The floor was cold under Jack's feet as he crouched down before the young man, bracing fingers on the boards and reaching a hand up under Ianto's hair. Ianto simply waited, knees sprawled awkwardly and head drooped forward. Frowning, Jack withdrew his hand from the burn that was Ianto's forehead. 'Owen?'

'Just turn off the lights.'

'They're not on,' Jack cupping his hand around Ianto's eyes, feeling the heat of his skin. 'Better?'

'Owen said I'd get a headache,' Ianto whispered.

'Why?' Jack asked quietly, leaving his hand in place.

'In movies they get headaches or nosebleeds after psychic powers,' Ianto breathed softly.

'Should I call him?'

Bridge of Ianto's nose bumped his palm as he shook his head minutely. 'Oh,' he raised a shaking hand to his head, voice catching in a gasp as his head moved.

'Lie down,' with careful touches, Jack guided Ianto's head down, encouraging the man to lay still on the floor. 'Don't move,' he cautioned, rising to his feet and stepping lightly away.

Ianto tried to breath slowly, evenly, anything to keep his body perfectly still. The cool of the floor pressed against his cheek and ear, a welcome change from the burning across his face. Something warm and heavy settled over him and he heard Jack's knees and palm hitting the floor. Thin fabric slipped between his cheek and the polished wood, covering his eyes and muting the glow through his eyelids. He could hear the soft regular sound of Jack's breathing, loud in the silence, comforting.

'You're going to be cold on the floorboards,' Jack murmured. 'Owen's coming.'

'I said no,' Ianto whispered to the floorboards.

Jack gave the faintest of snorts, the thump of his back hitting the cupboards as he settled down. 'And I said you're an idiot.'

Ianto twitched the faintest smile. His eyes fluttered instinctively under the fabric as the sound of breathing drew closer.

'Keep them closed,' Jack's fingers brushed his neck. 'You'll hate me for this,' they hovered over the patch, 'but this is making you sleep.'

Ianto tried to shy away, freezing as his head seemed to thump. 'Can't you leave it on til he gets here?' He lay frozen.

'You'll be in something of a coma by then,' Jack murmured with a hint of an apology. The sudden rip as he pulled the patch off was loud in the silence. Ianto's breathing stuttered as he waited, laying still, then it hit.

TWTWTW

'So,' Jack was sat on the edge of Ianto's bed as he slowly opened his eyes, 'we've established that you're a jedi.'

'A what?' Ianto's voice was hoarse as he blinked slowly and tried to sit up. He gasped in pain as he automatically tried to scan for information.

Jack pushed him back down. 'A jedi. "Powers too great for the untrained mind" and all that jazz. Or maybe that was another movie. But the end result is you overdid it.'

'This never used to happen,' Ianto's heartbeat started to quicken, only adding to his unease and faint panic as his breathing became faster.

'Calm down,' Jack instructed and dropped a cold towel over his eyes. 'You've got a brain not a harddrive and it can't keep up.'

'I can't connect, it hurts, I'm cut off,' fingers twisting in the sheets, Ianto started to panic, 'this never happens. I'm out. Jack, something's wrong. I can't- I'm-'

'In a human body. A human,' Jack finished. 'You're a human, Ianto, and most humans,' a hint of humour crept into his voice, 'can't short out entire buildings with their minds.'

Ianto clawed the towel off his eyes, unable to bear being mentally and physically blind. 'This can be fixed?' He squinted desperately at Jack. His emotions ran wild and obvious the second they came to him as his usual focus on control lapsed.

'Yes,' placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder, Jack finally smiled. 'You just need warrior training,' his smile widened to a grin. 'It's kinda awesome actually. Like the movies,' he tucked his legs up onto the bed, 'I'm the wise mentor that will guide you through the journey and inevitably die at the end. Which is a distinct possibly,' he mused seriously, 'although I'll just come back to life a minute later.'

Ianto sagged back into the pillows. 'Your concern overwhelms me.'

'Hey,' the backs of Jack's fingers lightly brushed his neck, eyes sobering, 'I was scared last night. You scared me,' he gently stroked again over Ianto's soft pale skin, 'but you'll be fine now.' He withdrew his hand and forced his usual smile. 'You heal so fast.'

'If I was technology before and not in a human body why did I crash so badly I broke?' Ianto asked, face pale and intent as he gazed up from the white pillows at Jack.

Jack squeezed his shoulder and slid off the bed. 'That's more Tosh's area than mine.'

'You're lying,' Ianto raised his voice as Jack started to leave, wincing and touching his head, 'I know when you're lying.' He sighed in frustration as Jack just waved over his shoulder.

**Again I apologise. Just accept it as a blanket apology for the many things that could be wrong with this chapter/story/my update habits.**


End file.
